The Twin Sister of Rose
by Daken's sister
Summary: What would happen if Rose had a twin sister that came to St. Vladmir's Academy. What would happen if said twin was practically a sister of Dimitri? No flames. This is my first story. Anything recognizable is not mine no matter how much I want it to be.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You remeber you can't tell Rose anything." Abe said

"Yes old man, and I can't tell anyone about you. I am now Lily Belikov to everyone including Dimka. I have to go to the feeders once a week and if I don't then Dimka will drag me to the feeders or will make himself bleed so I will feel the need more." I said. Abed rolled his eyes and hugged me

"Love ya Lil" he said.

"I love ya too, old man," I said as I step into the car-okay well technically it was a limo but hey its still a car.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. I will most likely update on a bi-weekly base, usually on Fridays. Remember to review please. :) **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

I finally convinced Abe and my mom to let me go and meet my twin sister, Rosemarie-Rose. Before I could enroll in her school, Rose and her friend, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir-Lissa, ran away. That was two years ago. They were found two weeks ago, by Dimitri or as I call him Dimka. It took one week to convince my parents to let me go to St. Vladimir's. It took another week to sort all the papers and other documents in order. From, what I have seen and heard, Rose is my height, about 5'1, **[A/N I am just guessing on Rose's height. If anyone knows her exact height found in any of the books please let me know and I will change it to be right]** with dark, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She has major sarcasm, is snarky and is a major heartbreaker. Although according to rumors, she is also a slut or whore. Excluding the rumors, she is just like me. Well, except for my eyes are hazel, not brown. We stop at the gates at the Academy. Probably to make sure there are no strigoi in the limo. Strigoi are vampires who are immortal. They are the creatures of the night. The only way to kill them is decapitation. burning them or a stake through the heart. Moroi, like Lissa and my dad, are mortal vampires. They still need to drink blood but they only need a little. They can turn to Strigoi if they drain a human, moroi or dhampire. They also wield 4 types of magic: Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Dhampires are, like Rose, are half-human and half-moroi. They can't produce with anyone but moroi. You would think that the offspring of a dhampir and moroi is that ¾ human and ¼ vampire but no the offspring still comes out as half-human and half-vampire. There is only one record of that not being true and well, you are talking to her. I am ¾ vampire and ¼ human. I can wield all four elements and some other stuff.

We get cleared to go past the gate and head to the main building in the middle of the school. Lucky, pretty much no one is awake due to it being 4 a.m. **[A/N It is vampire time]** George, my driver, gets out and opens the door.

"Thank you George. I'll miss you." I said, giving him a hug. He has been my driver since I was like 3 years old, so he is like an grandpa. He is old like 60, I think.

I walked into the building with dread, realizing I won't be treated like a princess anymore. All my other schools, I was still treated like a princess with the exception of the semester at St. Basil's.

"Ahh, You must be Lilyanna Belikov," a vulture looking moroi said, "I am Headmistress Kirova. Welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy. Here are your documents such as your schedule, a map of the school, and your dorm assignment. Since it is your first day and your adoptive brother works here, he will show you around. Have a nice day and try to stay out of trouble." She said with heavy emphasis on adoptive and try, like I would acutally be like Rose and get into trouble. Hey, I was raised like a princess, so I know how to act and be prim and proper. So :p to her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I caught the whiff of Dimitri's aftershave behind me. Before I could turn, Dimitri's arms enclosed around me.

"Hey Lilly." Dimitri said, smiling his half-smile.

"Hey Dimka. Thanks for you help," I said. "Where to first?"

"You're welcome? We will go to your dorm room. Then I-we have training with Rose. Then you have first period." He said leading me away from the middle buildings and towards the outer buildings. "This is where guardians and the older novices stay. Novices are on the west wing. Guardians are on the East wing. If you ever need me, my room is 2-16."

"Level 2 Room 16?" I asked, well guessed.

"Yes, You are in 3-16." Dimitri said as he started up some stairs. We ended up racing up the stairs like we used to do when we were younger. We arrived on the one female novice floors. There aren't that many novices or guardians that are female. Some become bloodwhores. Bloodwhores are dhampirs that willingly give blood during sex with a moroi. It is considered dirty, and disgusting. Most female dhampirs stay at home to become mothers to their children. They get regular human jobs. Excluding Victoria, all of Dimitri's family stays at home. Yeva, his grandmother, believes that it is the woman's job to stay at home and the man's job to go out and protect the moroi. BUT everyone should put in some guarding time. Most people think woman who stay at home are bloodwhores. Dimitri's dad, Alec, tried to make Olena, Dimitri's mom, become a bloodwhore. Dimitri doesn't know that. I am the only one besides Yeva, who knows like everything, Olena and Alec.

"This is your room." Dimitri said, while walking across the hall to room 3-15. Dimitri then, pounded on the door.

"I'm assuming thats Rose's room." I said.

"WHAT?" Rose said opening the door and unknowingly answering my question. "I was just going to training. I was going to be early."

"I figured I could pick you up as my sister," Dimitri said, gesturing to me, "was being showed her new room."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway. You are?" Rose said turning her attention away from Dimitri.

"Hi, I am Lily Ma-Belikov." I said, almost breaking one of dad's rules.

"Time to train." Dimitri said walking down the stairs.

"So you must have a lot of the pretty funny stories about Dimitri." Rose said as we follow Dimitri to the gym.

"I don't have that many funny stories about Dimka. I was rarely around him. I was usually at a park or in the backyard or at a different campus." I said. "But I can ask our sisters, Sonya and Karoline."

"Who's Dimka?" She asked

"Dimka is a nickname for Dimitri." I said.

" Oh. Can you please ask your sisters then?" Also, are you two close?" Rose asked looking sincere.

"Kinda, Why?" I asked confused.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked. If she wasn't so serious-looking, I woulda thought she was joking. OMG, Rose has a crush with Dimka.

"No, Dimitri doesn't have a girlfriend."I said smirking.

"Everyone heres calls him antisocial god, is that true?" she asked. Antisocial? Dimitri was almost never antisocial. He was always the live of the party. A god? That's true. I mean he did beat up his dad at thirteen. 'Course it was because his dad tried to touch my parts and hit me like Olena.

"If he is defend someone he loves or cares about, then yes, he is a god. If it is just a pure rage match, then no." I said. I probably should tell her that he isn't antisocial except it might be true because of Ivan Zeklos.** [A/N I am changing the ages of Dimitri and Ivan. They are only 4 years older than Rose and Lily.]** Ivan was my boyfriend and Dimitri's old charge and friend. When I was at my room in a different wing in my dad's house, Ivan and his other guardian Mica, who was also our friend, was killed by Strigoi. Ivan's body was taken but Mica was drained dry. I couldn't sleep alone after that. It took two months to be able to sleep alone again. The nightmares were unbearable., but that's all in the past.


End file.
